


【影日】夏日病·其一

by YunQGM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM
Summary: 有点病病、ooc的27、28岁的影日假期小故事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	【影日】夏日病·其一

**Author's Note:**

> 有点病病、ooc的27、28岁的影日假期小故事。

2023年夏，阳光沙滩，振翅的鸟群，划过天际的航班，相同的景色，既为重逢增添意象，也为离别刻下纪念。  
圣保罗机场里，影山背着背包站在国际航班的出口处。他一边点开未读消息，一边在人群里找日向的身影。不是橘色的脑袋，是白色…找到了。日向戴着白色的遮阳帽，在人群中逆行。没有长高，肌肉量不变，没有晒黑，头发长长了一点…影山站在原地，看着日向向他走来。像是野兽交配前的互相试探，影山在打量日向的同时，日向也稍稍抬高帽檐打量着影山。等日向走进影山的“狩猎”范围，影山左手掀掉日向的帽子戴在自己头上，右手在日向稍短的头发上尽情地揉了几圈。标记上彼此的气味之后，两人才相拥在一起。分开时，影山略带留恋地捏了捏日向的脖子。  
“Bem vindo ao Brasil.（欢迎来到巴西-巴西语）”日向笑着说出了重逢后的第一句话。  
影山略略思索，说到“Prazer em conhecê-lo.（很高兴见到你-巴西语）”说完，自己先不好意思了，手指不自在地搓了搓日向的发尾。  
“意大利不愧是强敌，连你都学坏了。”日向倒是坦荡荡地接受了影山笨拙的措辞和想要表达的话。  
影山既没有接过话茬也没有反驳，生硬地将日向转了个向，“去拿行李。”

在日本，车辆靠左行驶。  
在意大利，车辆靠右行驶。  
在巴西，车辆靠右行驶。  
日向坐在左边驾驶位，车辆却是靠右行驶。这让影山感到微妙地不痛快。日向刚设置好导航，就被这股不悦覆上嘴唇。影山抬起日向的下巴，吸吮着日向柔软的嘴唇，在屏住呼吸与心潮澎湃的交界点由着情绪闭上了双眼。交换心情不需要对望，只需要不加试探的触碰。影山刚探到日向的唇缝，日向就默契地微张开嘴。触到对方后，一切都慢了下来。勾引、呼吸、时间都在这密闭的车厢里变得绵长。  
过了好一会，车里的温度才回复正常。影山的情绪来得快去得也快，温存过后平添了一份茫然。他就着前倾的惯性抱着日向，将一半的重心都压在日向肩膀上。日向在影山耳边跟他碎碎念，“桑塔纳的小儿子，我给你看过照片的，很可爱的那个小男生。他生日那天，我给他送了一盒乐高的战船，他超开心的。他开心地扑过来抱我的样子，就像影山君现在抱我这样。”话音刚落，日向就被影山在腰上掐了一下。日向退开，左手捏了捏影山的脸，“你脾气还是这么坏。”然后，他坐正握住方向盘，不转头地“教训”影山，“等会到了翔阳家，不能闹脾气。不然就把你赶回意大利去。”“你敢！”日向还想回嘴，影山干脆利落地把他的话堵回肚子里，“好好开车！”  
“那，再亲一个。”日向转过头跟影山对视。  
影山掐着日向的脸落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
驾驶员和汽车发动机都预热得刚刚好，汽车驶出了停车场，驶向了设好的目的地。

到家时，已近黄昏。日向推开门，屋内昏暗不明，影山从日向上方打量这个他没有住过的房子。日向弯腰从鞋柜里拿出两对拖鞋，直起腰来时，影山已经赤脚走到了落地窗前。“从这里看出去，应该就是我们刚才经过的那片海滩吧。”影山拉开一侧窗帘，浸入夕阳的余晖里，窗外是属于巴西的风景和属于沙滩排球的热辣。日向从暗处看向他，看着他染上自己的颜色，看他被夕阳拉出灰暗的影子。没有球网拦在他们之间，日向踩着影山的影子就能走到他身边。但他只是站在玄关处，遗憾又高兴地对影山说，“什么嘛！你都猜到了。欢迎我们的季度最佳二传手回家～喜欢我给你的礼物吗？既然你自作主张地把礼物拆了，那你只能喜欢它了！”  
“还不赖。”影山挑起嘴角，难得坦率地表达了自己的喜欢。“把我的背包拿过来。”  
日向把影山的背包拿过去给他，耐心地仰头看着影山。影山打开背包，从内夹层里掏出了给日向的礼物。  
“归你了。”金色耀眼的奖牌从影山手心垂直落下，悬在日向眼前。橘色的瞳孔里映着黄金的光芒和显而易见的惊喜。  
“The - best - setter.”日向逐字念道。他把奖牌挂在自己脖子上，跳起来挂在影山身上。影山丢下包，后退一步，稳稳地抱住了他。  
“第xxxx胜，第xxxx负。”影山低低地在日向耳边说。  
“好狡猾。”日向轻声回应。  
日向把手伸进影山的衣服里，摸影山坚实的背。影山能感受到有炙热的硬物顶着他的小腹，随着日向的手在他身上游走，炙热也烧到了他身上。  
“润滑呢？”影山声音低沉地问，手从日向衣服下摆探进去。  
日向没有回答他。他掐了掐日向的腰，示意日向回话。  
“还没…来得及买。”日向与影山额头相抵，小小声地说，同时可怜兮兮地对影山对视。  
“下来。”日向反而抱紧了影山。  
“下来。”这次影山的话里带了点威严的语气。日向这才不情不愿地跳到地板上。影山一把把他拽回怀里，紧紧抱住。影山把头埋到日向的耳侧，深深地吸了一口气。日向陷在宽厚温暖的怀抱里，呼吸和情绪逐渐平稳，轻轻地用手拍着影山的背。  
奖牌被夹在影日两人间，被融成滚烫的思念和相知相惜。夕阳静静地把舞台让给久别重逢的离人。

日向平日里都住在俱乐部附近，新家什么食材都没有，两人只能出去吃。日向把车开到了离家有段距离的日料店，下车时已经接近八点了。店面不大不小，店员主要是日本人，有一两个巴西人。有个身材健硕的巴西人穿着明显不合身的店员服，略显滑稽。影山和日向选了个小单间，刚坐下，那个高大的巴西店员就热情地过来打招呼。  
“欢迎来到巴西。我们巴西的排球也很厉害哦。”店员显然是知道影山的，用不熟练的日语跟影山打招呼。他把餐牌递给影山之后，就用葡萄牙语跟日向聊了起来。  
日向和店员在闲聊的时候，影山已经选好了菜，报了几个菜名。日向凑到影山身边熟练地翻了翻菜单，指着其中一个菜对影山说：“这个，这个。这个特别好吃。”影山把餐牌翻过来，指着日向要点的菜对巴西小哥说：“加上这个。”  
最先上桌的是味噌汤。味噌汤入喉的时候，一股暖流汇入影山的心田，他久违地感到了一阵鼻酸。作为少数的站在排球金字塔顶端的球员之一，输掉比赛已经不太能动摇他了。他既为球队而战，更为自己而战。今天“打败”这位金牌二传手的，是宫城县的风月草木，是与家人朋友恩师的羁绊，是贴坐在他身旁的日向翔阳。他们已经飞得足够远，远到看不见出发的地方，但是过去的一切仍然流淌在他们的血液里。  
“味道很好。”影山转过头对日向说。日向得意地眨眨眼，将手里捧着的味噌汤一饮而尽。

饭饱归家后，日向将汽车停在楼下的停车场里。两人散步到附近的24h便利店买润滑油。时针已经从数字10移开，街道上的行人不多，偶有车灯模糊了两人的视线。影山没有进店，站在商店外看张贴的促销海报。椰子水在打折…热狗买一送一…看到第二样商品时，日向就拎着袋子出来了，踩着影山被路灯拖长的影子凑到他身边。两个人就一起站在广告墙前，日向用葡萄牙语把促销的商品都念了一遍。日向抬头问影山：“有什么要买的吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那就回家吧～”  
两人便十指紧扣地走回家了。


End file.
